Of Harunos and Uchihas
by shadow-binder
Summary: Itachi found Sakura one day, her bullies were about to hurt her, he got angry and then things just got strange. no Uchiha massacre in this fic XD r&r, summary suck I know


**This story is a SakuraXxItachi fic…**

**And I used a DANG long time to write this so you BETTER not give me any flames or I'll go sharingan on your asses…**

**A little warning: There will be some death, a lot of blood (only one scene) and a lot of fluff XD**

**All the Uchihas are alive and well, Sakura is in the academy and Itachi is a ANBU ****AND**** I will be changing some things so that they will fit into the story…**

**Just deal with it…**

**Now on to the story…**

* * *

**OF HARUNOS AND UCHIHAS**

* * *

_With Sakura:_

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the class, no one had arrived yet, as was usual. She had taken to getting up early, just to see if she could be in the room before anyone else and, as usual, that resulted in her being early by an hour or two each day. She wondered how the hell she even got up that early, her not being a morning person and all, but she did and she felt just a little bit of pride bloom in her chest.

But she didn't let herself linger too much on those kinds of emotions, she knew that she was psychically weak, it was something that the stupid doctors had said, just as they said that she would never be able to develop any muscles, and as such, when she asked her parents to enrol her in the academy they had tried to get her out of it but she didn't budge, not one tiny bit and they gave way for her to go there, hoping against all hope that she would quit but she didn't and then she became book smart.

As such she began to read whenever she had the chance to and she really enjoyed it, it was a nice change from all the bullying that she received from all the other students in the school, none of them were specially nice and as such she tried to keep away from them at all costs, even though she failed every once in a while.

But there was one day were she met a girl, Sakura had been crying and the other girl had just walked up to her and asked her who she was, then she had smiled and said to meet her at the same place the next day and Sakura showed up, not really knowing what to expect. The other girl had brought her a pretty red ribbon and told her to get a backbone and that the reason as to why the other kids poked fun at her forehead was because she hid it.

Sakura had been mystified, that was the only kid she had known to ever walk up to her without some smart-alecky comment about her forehead and she was happy to finally have gotten a friend.

But that all changed when Uchiha Sasuke came into the picture, her friend thought that Sakura liked the boy too and had, as such ended their long time friendship in favour of a boy. Sakura didn't really get why they thought that the kid was that awesome, personally she thought that his older brother was much cooler and she looked up to him.

She wanted to be like him but then again, she liked to heal more than she liked to hurt. Whenever she had told that to a teacher, mostly Mizuki, they had just laughed and asked her why she was a ninja when she wanted to heal. She never answered those questions, she thought the questions dumb and just ignored them as her self esteem went down just another inch.

She didn't know why she let them talk to her like that, but she did know that should she actually begin to tell them just WHY she wanted to be a ninja then they would look at her strangely and then begin laughing.

Sakura really didn't like old people…

Not at all.

* * *

_With Itachi:_

* * *

Itachi had always been a smart kid, he graduated early and got perfect scores.

But that resulted in him getting unwanted attention, his father made decisions for him, made him do things that he really didn't want to have anything to do with. But there was nothing he could do about it, his father was the one who made the decisions, no matter how much Itachi wanted to hit the old mand and tell him to go screw himself.

He hadn't wanted to become a ANBU, but his father said for him to do so and as such, he did it, even though he wanted to spend his time with his mother and his little brother, both people that he loved dearly.

He had never been one to get picked on, mostly because people didn't dare to do that, was a _Uchiha_ for Christ sake, who would pick on a Uchiha? And especially the prodigy and heir to the whole clan.

No one wanted that and to tell the truth, most of his classmates, people much older than him, was afraid of him and often let him be and didn't even acknowledge him, not that he cared much, he got that way too much at home and he didn't need it at the academy too.

Then there was the problem of fangirls. Itachi had a lot of them and he absolutely _HATED_ EACH and EVERYONE of them but he couldn't really tell them off the way that he wanted to, it would be inappropriate for the Uchiha heir to do such a thing and as such he didn't, he lived it through and ignored them for all he was worth.

He followed Sasuke to school at every chance he got, he felt bad about leaving the boy hanging with promises that he knew would not be fulfilled but there was really nothing to do about it, he had his training that he didn't want and the missions that he would like to be without.

He would rather have his father hate him than completely stop being around his baby brother, it was something that his father had suggested once and he had been so mad, no he had been furious to the point where he stood up and glared down at his father and told him in the darkest voice that he had and the sharingan spinning madly that he would NOT stop being with his baby brother.

It had pleased him to know that his father had been trembling from fear and he had let a smirk play on his lips but he didn't do anything further, even though he wanted to go up to his father and tell him that he hated him for all the things that he had made him go through at such a young age and Itachi had, long ago, sworn to himself that should he ever get children then he would let them decide their own futures.

He knew how messed up his future would be, his past was and the time he was living in was so why not the future too?

* * *

_With Sakura:_

* * *

Sakura was walking home now, her day at the academy had been uneventful, they had just gone through some old things that they had learned a long, long time ago and that was all because Naruto decided to paint the hokage faces…

AGAIN…

So, as said, Sakura was walking home and the walk that she had just led her through the park, the place that she dreaded to go past the most. It was there the kids who were bullying her were and she really wanted to avoid them, especially today. Her mother and father thought that they should go see the doctor, Sakura really didn't want to but she knew that she had no choice in the matter.

And as such that led her through the park, she was looking around, trying to see her bullies before they saw her. She knew she was fast and could bend at odd angles, some of them would seem disgusting, but if there was a lot of them and they made a circle around her then she knew that she would be in trouble, she wasn't strong enough to break away from them and they wouldn't listen to her, no matter what she said.

Sakura saw a group of the bullies then, they were standing at the swing, looking as intimidating as they could, they hadn't spotted her yet and for that she was happy but then one of them turned their head, just a little, and saw her, she alerted the others with a evil smile on her face and then they were on their way to Sakura, the first thing the frightened gorl did was run for her life.

She knew that when she ran, the beating she would get would be worse but she just couldn't bring herself to stand still and let them do what they wanted to do, so she streaked along the park, looking like nothing else than a red and pink blur, she knew she was fast but she had never been measured, she always kept low as to not get even more bullies and then there was the fact that she didn't believe in her ability to be fast, her confidence had been stomped on too many times for her to believe in herself anymore.

She ran and ran, and then she took the wrong turn and ended up in a alleyway, there was a wall at the end of it and on the other side of her was the bullies, Sakura froze, she didn't have anywhere to go and she couldn't defend herself.

She began to cry.

And the bullies closed in on her.

"What do you think you are doing?" a cold voice asked and Sakura knew that she was safe.

* * *

_With Itachi, moments before:_

* * *

Itachi had just gotten back from yet another mission that his father had forced him on, it had been a hard mission and he really wished that he could get his father to understand that he didn't WANT to be a ANBU, that he didn't WANT all those hard-to-do missions that he always got.

He was walking down a street when he saw a girl with pink hair running past him, she was fast, it was something that surprised him, she was almost as fast as he was when he went his fastest. Then the other kids came, they were talking about things that they wanted to do to the freak or the pinky and Itachis interest had been aroused, he wanted to know what they were talking about, he could tell from their voices that it most certainly wasn't anything good.

He followed them into a alley, the pink haired girl was cornered and he could see the tears trailing down her face, he thought she was weak, then he looked at the other kids, they were snickering and trying to figure out what to do with her and they badmouthed her abilities and that, for some reason or other, pissed Itachi off more than anything ever had, not even his father had been able to piss him off that much, EVER.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked in a cold voice, all the people in the alley turned to him, he could see the girl with the pink hair get a relieved look in her eyes but she was still alert, she didn't trust the people in front of her.

"Giving the bitch what she deserves." One of the kids said, he assumed it was the leader of the group, one that didn't know of him, was just plain stupid or something like that and he was holding onto the last one.

He looked at the girl again, she was trembling now and giving him a pleading look, she didn't want to be there, she just wanted to go home and then to the doctors, okay so she could go without that but she wouldn't say it out loud.

"Go." Itachi said with venom clear in his voice, the order was addressed to the group of kids who wanted to hurt the pink haired girl and even the stupid ones of them understood the fact that they didn't have a choice in the matter so they went off, all of them muttering that "Pinky was lucky this time.", it just served to piss Itachi off even more.

As soon as they were gone the pink haired girl sunk to the floor, tears once again falling down her cheeks, Itachi blinked and felt the need to make her stop and he did, without knowing why, he sat down in front of her, stared at her for a moment and then he placed his arms around her and placed her on his lap, she buried her head in his shoulder and continued to cry her heart out.

He began to stroke her hair and make sounds in the back of his throat, trying to get her calm enough to answer the questions that he had for her. Her sobbing lessened and he felt her take a deep breath and let her stand when she wanted to, he looked her over once she was up, she was pretty, he decided.

She had pink hair, bright green eyes, a blue long sleeved shirt and dark pants that reached to just above her ankles, then she had the standard ninja sandals and a red ribbon in her hair. Then there was the tear tracks down her face and in his eyes she looked much prettier right at that moment than she had when she was running, he was sure that she would be even prettier if she was smiling.

Then he stopped to wonder WHY he had just thought things like that, he had never thought that way about anyone and it confused him, Itachi didn't like to be confused, but he didn't say anything and just continued to stand there, staring at her, right up until the point were she began to fidget.

"What is your name?" he asked in a cold voice, she looked up at him, wonderment in her eyes and he realised, all of a sudden, that she probably had few, if not none, friends and that she wasn't used to others asking her name.

"Haruno Sakura." She said in a quiet voice and from just her voice he could tell that people had stomped on her confidence and that some had made her believe that she really was useless. He figured that no one had praised her and he, once again, found himself getting pissed, because, god dammit, her speed…

She was almost just as fucking fast as he was and he was a prodigy, one that had trained his speed to what it was and here she was, a little girl who had obtained her speed from her fear and need of getting away from bullies, he could see that she would be able to run long distances and that she would be able to run them at a fast pace.

And now he wanted to find out why no one had tried to help her get better. His questions could wait because he would be damned if he let her talent go to waste.

No, he didn't want her to be a prodigy like him, he just wanted her to hone her abilities, for whatever reasons his mind had, he just felt the need to help the little girl who was the age of his baby brother, a brother that he had refused to train for so long and he knew that their father had too, he decided that he would need to help Sasuke soon too, he had promised him so many times but had never fulfilled the promises and he was beginning to disgust himself.

But first, he would figure out what was holding the girl back.

"I shall follow you home." He said in a voice that clearly stated that there was no room for argument, so she led the way to her house and as they came closer to it they could hear things being tossed around, things crashing, screaming, cursing and the only thing Sakura did was wince ever so slightly. And Itachi? Well, he was just being himself and didn't show anything at all, even though he was silently surprised.

Then Sakura went to the door and opened slowly so that she could peek in to see if the coast was clear, when she figured that it was she went in. She followed the noises all the way through the house with Itachi behind her, she came to a black painted door, the brutal sounds was coming from the other side of the door and Sakura gulped, she really didn't want to go in there. But go in she did.

She opened the door as slowly as she could, trying to get the moment to last longer, the fighting on the other side of the door stopped, she heard walking and then the door was yanked open to show her angry father, Sakura flinched and looked down at her feet, Itachi was still standing behind her, growing alarmed at seeing the angry expression on the older males face.

"Where the hell have you been?" the man asked harshly, Sakura didn't answer, knowing that he wouldn't believe a word that she told him, Itachi tensed and readied to get the girl out of the way if it was needed.

"Nothing to do about that now, let's get you to the doctor." The male said and sighed, he moved out of the room and closed the door behind him and began to walk. Sakura continued to stand in front of the door, then determination grew in her eyes and she followed her father.

"Will mother be okay?" Sakura asked when she could see her father and knew that he would be able to hear her, he stopped and looked at her over his shoulder, angry expression on his face but this time, just this one little time, Sakura didn't flinch and look down.

"She will live." He just said and began to walk again, Sakura clenched her hands and glared at the back of her fathers head but began to follow him after a little while, Itachi was still behind her.

Sakura was boiling mad, Itachi didn't really understand what was going on and was just staring at the two, he wouldn't ask because that would make him look stupid and he didn't want that to happen, he was a prodigy and because of that he couldn't be stupid, but he might do that just once, because he really hated to be the "perfect" guy.

They continued out of the house and it was only then that Itachi began to wonder where they were going but he didn't answer and just followed, he wondered why Sakuras father had not said anything to him following them and wondered if he had even noticed him being there.

Sakuras father was walking in front, Sakura right behind him and sporting a evil glare, and as the one to walk furthest behind was Itachi.

They came to the hospital, some people were talking about Itachi, what he was doing there, that he was just SO HOT and then there was the many fangirls who began to glare at Sakura, she didn't really understand why they were glaring at her but she figured that it would be the same reason as to why she was being picked on. She turned her head to the ground and tried to ignore the glares.

They continued to a room where there was a pretty lady, she looked and Sakura and smiled, even though the smile was a little forced, Sakura smiled politely back even though she had noticed that the smile was fake. Itachi was still being quiet and just stared at the nurse, not really getting why Sakura should be here, but he didn't let it on as usual.

The nurse began to check the things that she usually did (AN: note that I have NO idea what doctors/nurses would check since I have never really been in need of one and please bare with me if any of the things said here are wrong).

Then she began to talk to Sakuras father about the things that she had observed, they walked out of the room to talk even more and Sakura knew that it would take some time for her father to come back, she just continued to sit there and stare at the wall with Itachi staring at her.

"I have to come here because they think something is wrong with my muscles or something." Sakura muttered, Itachi looked at her, not showing his surprise, he had just been thinking about that and now he felt as if she had read his thoughts.

"Ah." He muttered and looked at her passively, Sakura was still staring at the wall, not really thinking about anything else than to get out of here and home to heck up on her mother, she knew that her mother had gotten some bruises from the sounds that had come from the room earlier and she really wanted to make sure that she wasn't lying on the floor, bleeding to death.

"They think that my muscles won't develop, no matter what I do." Sakura said and looked down, this was things she had never said to anyone, it was things that she hadn't even talked to Ino about, not even when they were best friends, she didn't know why she was telling Itachi about this, it just felt as if it was the right thing to do.

He didn't reply, he just looked at her, waiting to see if she would continue, he could see that this was something that hurt to talk about and he didn't really understand why anyone said that her muscles wouldn't develop when her leg muscles was already that good, she had good muscles in her legs but her arms could use some work.

"But I want to prove them wrong." Sakura said and looked at Itachi, he could see the determination in her green eyes and he could feel his lips quirk up, just a little bit, and he mentally scolded himself for showing emotions, then he asked himself why he should care, it was hit father who had set those rules and he really hated them, he didn't know why he even listened to the man anymore.

Then they sat in silence, right up till the time where Sakuras father came back, out of breath and sweating just a little and Sakura knew at that exact moment when he walked through the door, what he had been doing and she felt so disgusted with the man, she couldn't believe that her father would cheat on her mother, the woman loved him damn it, why couldn't he just understand that?

She glowered at her father but didn't say anything, she didn't want to. He motioned for Sakura to follow him out and she did. As soon as they came out Itachi decided that he would help the little girl, not that he really knew why he wanted to help her, but he did.

"Sakura, meet me at the hokage tower tomorrow after you have been at the academy." Itachi said without looking at her, Sakura looked at her with questionable eyes but nodded none the less, to show that she knew what he meant and that she would be there.

* * *

_With Sakura:_

* * *

She was following her father home, he was looking angry and she didn't want to talk to him right now, she just wanted to look in on her mother, just to make sure that she was still alive and well. Her father stopped every once in a while to talk with some of the pretty young women that they passed, she knew what he wanted with them and she cursed him for it.

"Go home." He said suddenly, Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes but did as she was told, she didn't want him to get mad at her again, that wasn't something pleasant and she had only gotten him really mad once before, she had been sent to the hospital because of it.

She saw her home and unconsciously hurried her steps, she was really worried for her mother. There was no light in the house and that was always a bad sign, her mother hated dark places so she always had a light going in the rooms that she was in, Sakura began to run.

She kicked the door open brutally and hurried through the house, she found the door where her father and mother had been fighting before and pushed the door open with her shoulder, when she saw what was on the other side she really wished that she hadn't.

The room was torn to shreds, blood was on the walls and her mother, oh her mother, she was lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, her right arm was bending at a odd angle and the bone was sticking out, her legs was cut open in several places and her head was facing away from Sakura, she didn't really want to know how her mothers face looked like but she went to her mother and turned her head anyways.

She puked the second she saw it.

Her eyes was open and blank, her mouth was open as if to scream, her nose was broken and she had a big cut in her forehead, a lot of blood had been rolling down her face.

Sakura looked at her mother again, she didn't know why, she just did, she puked again. She knew that her chakra was doing odd things but she didn't really care, if she could get someone to come to her, someone that could make her father pay, then she was happy.

The ones to come was from the Uchiha clan. She didn't know an of them, they were just standing there, observing the room and her, trying to figure out what had happened, one of them went up to her and kneeled down to her level and looked her in the eyes, he knew, the very same second that he looked into her eyes, that she was not the one who did it and he smiled soothingly at her.

"My name is Uchiha Shisui, what is your name?" he asked in a gentle voice. Sakura looked at him, she didn't know whether to answer or not but she figured that it would be better for her if she answered, she gathered her voice.

"Haruno Sakura." She said as she looked up at the older male, then the tears came, she flung herself at him and cried, he patted her back as the other two from the Uchiha clan looked at the body, then Sakuras father came home, he went right into the room and froze at the look of his now dead wife being looked at by the Uchihas, he knew she was dead but he had hoped that his daughter for once wouldn't go and look into the room.

Sakura looked up as soon as he entered and froze, Shisui looked at the male who was now standing in the door and he scowled a little, he had heard some rumours of this man, none of them were pleasant. He looked from Sakura and back to the man, then he saw what was making them look identical, the eyes, they had the same shade of green and he realised that the cute little girl that he was holding was actually the daughter of the man that he had heard so many bad things about and he felt bad for her.

The other two Uchihas looked up at the man, the oldest one realised who the man was the second he saw him and knew that he would be a suspect in the case of the murder of the woman on the floor, his wife had known the women and had talked about her a lot, they had been good friends and he knew that this woman didn't deserve the beating that he lead to her death.

He motioned for the third Uchiha there to arrest the man and take him to a sell, then he told Shisui to go to the hokage mansion while he went to get Itachi, he remembered Itachi telling his mother that he had seen a little pink haired girl get bullied earlier that day and somehow knew that his boy was attached to the little girl.

* * *

_With Itachi, some time before:_

* * *

He was on his way home, thinking about all the things that he had just seen. He had to give it to the girl, she had some spunk in her but he still didn't understand why people kept on saying that she wouldn't be able to get stronger when he could see that she had great potential, it was like they were trying to get her away from the life of a ninja or something.

He entered the Uchiha compound and made his way to the house, he didn't call it home, he just considered it a place to rest and get something to eat, he never felt at home there, it was as if something was missing, he just didn't know what it was.

His mother was standing in front of the house, she was sweeping the steps, he saw his little brother run around inside the house, he was yelling at someone who had, apparently, hidden some of his things.

"Hello mother." Itachi greeted, his mother looked up with a fond smile and motioned him to sit on a chair that she had put to the right of her. Itachi knew what she wanted, she wanted to know what he had been doing, he knew that his father was somewhere close, listening in on the conversation like he always did. So without fail he began to talk about his day, of course leaving out the things that was either classified or he didn't want her to know.

When he began to talk about the pink haired girl, his mother stopped sweeping to listen closely to what he was saying, her eyes blazed with fury when he told her how the kids had ganged up on her but her eyes softened again when Itachi told her that he had helped her, then she smiled a smile that screamed "I know something that you don't" but Itachi didn't question it, he saw his mother with that smile often and he learned to ignore it.

Then she began to sweep again and Itachi just sat there, listening to her working as he stared at the sky, this was some of the moments that the cherished the most, sadly it was interrupted by a Uchiha coming down right in front of him.

"Fugaku-sama requests your presence at the hokage tower Itachi-sama." He said and left before hearing a reply, Itachi got up with a grunt and made his way to the tower, he stopped right in front of the door, ready to knock but stopped once he heard what they were talking about, Sakuras mother was dead and he could hear the little girl in there, crying her little eyes out.

He pushed the door open and looked to the little figure leaning against Shisui, she was shaking badly and they were trying to get her to talk about how she had found her mother, how she looked, how it happened and all kinds of other cruel things, the hokage had gotten enough then and asked them to stop and said hello to Itachi.

At the sound of Itachis name, Sakuras head whipped to him and she untangled herself from Shisui and lunged herself at Itachi and began to cry again, he sat down and pulled her into his lap, not really knowing what made him do so. He began to stroke her hair and humming small tunes, like he had heard his mother do to Sasuke when he was sad.

She gradually stopped crying and began to breath heavily, indicating that she had fallen asleep. All the people in the room was staring at him with awe in their eyes, they had never seen the stoic Uchiha do anything like that, not even to his little brother. Fugaku felt a smirk settle on his lips, the smirk that said "I know something that you don't" Itachi really hated that smirk and he really wanted to go up to him and hit him but he couldn't do that, he would wake Sakura if he did.

They continued to talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out who had killed the woman, when they talked about it being Sakura, Itachi felt himself become mad. He knew it wasn't her, she had been to school, he had followed her home and he had heard the noises from inside the house.

And he told them that, they looked surprised again. They hadn't counted on Itachi trying to defend the girl and all of them knew that on some level, he liked her and they knew that, that like might develop to something more but they couldn't be too sure, this was Itachi after all, he was the emotionless wall #1, no one could get him to show any emotions ever.

But it seemed that this little girl actually could do that, even when she wasn't trying. Fugaku felt his eyes soften and tried to put his emotionless mask back in place but found out that it was hard to do, especially when Itachi asked for her to move in with them, even if he had to share a room with her.

It really did seem as if he liked her a lot, even though he might not know what it is that he felt.

* * *

_At the Uchiha household, at the same time as the meeting at the tower:_

* * *

Mikoto (AN: Isn´t that what Sasukes mother is called?) was doing some dishes when Sasuke zoomed into the room with the blond kyuubi-container behind him, both of them were laughing. She felt a small smile form on her face and giggled when Sasuke was tackled and Naruto sat on his back with a triumphant cry.

Then the door opened, she looked to the door and saw Fugaku enter, followed by Itachi who had a small pink haired girl on his back, she was asleep and clutching onto his clothes, she looked so cute that Mikoto just wanted to go to her and give her a giant hug.

The two smaller boys looked up and gaped at the girl on Itachis back, they recognised her from class but couldn't really understand why she was there. Itachi went to his room without a word.

It had been agreed that she would stay in his room since she seemed to be afraid that something would happen to her and then because she felt safe around him, which no one could really understand since most people felt scared when around him and felt as if they were much weaker than they might be in reality.

Itachi entered his room and put Sakura on his bed, then he rose to leave but Sakura grabbed onto him and looked at him with half lidded eyes, tears at the corners.

"Please don't leave me." She said sleepily, Itachi sighed and moved to lay down beside her, she snuggled into him instantly and fell asleep, he lay a arm around her and rolled so that he was lying on his back with Sakura half on top of him, he put the blanket over both of them and felt himself fall into a deep sleep, something he had not tried a long time.

* * *

_With the rest of the family:_

* * *

Mikoto had asked Fugaku why the little girl was there and he explained to her and the two boys that Sakuras father had went a little crazy and had killed her mother in a brutal way and that it was Sakura who had found her. Mikoto had begun to cry and asked if a decision had been made about the father.

"No, not yet." Fugaku said and drew his wife into a hug, Naruto and Sasuke was sitting on some chairs and was staring at the wall, trying to comprehend what they had just been told, then they scrambled to Itachis room, they wanted to see if she was okay.

Fugaku and Mikoto followed the two kids. When they came to the room they saw both of the small boys stand in the door, gaping like fishes, they looked in and couldn't help to feel awed either. There was Itachi, sleeping with a little girl on him, she was holding onto him like he was her lifeline and she had a thumb in her mouth, then there was Itachi who was holding the girl protectively and with a relaxed look on his face.

Mikoto grabbed the two boys and closed the door, she didn't want to disturb those two right now, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

* * *

_Three years later:_

* * *

Itachi and Sakura was at a training ground, they were training Sakuras speed in making hand seals, something she had always been slow at, she was trying to move too fast for the sharingan, something she knew to be hard, she had, after all, worked on it for a whole week, maybe more she stopped counting some time ago.

"You are getting better." Itachi said with a little smile on his face, a smile that he would only let Sakura see. Sakura smiled happily and tried again and again, sweat began to form on her brow and she was breathing hard.

"That is enough for today Sakura-chan." Itachi said, her heart fluttered when he added the "chan" part, it was something that he only did when they were alone and she loved it so much. Not as much as she loved him but still.

Itachi went to lie down in front of a tree, Sakura following behind him, she laid her head in his lap and he began to comb his fingers through her pink locks. She hummed happily.

They had been together for almost two years now. Sakura had begun training with Itachi one day and then their feelings had developed without them realising before Sakura told him one day when he came back from a mission, severely wounded and with laboured breathing, he had lived through it and asked her to be his girlfriend as soon as he was out of the hospital, she had been ecstatic and had thrown herself at him, mindful of the pains that me might still be feeling and had told him yes.

Two years.

And now Itachi felt the need to step it up a little, he had asked his father for a little help on the subject, he had asked his mother, hell, he had even asked Sasuke and Naruto her two classmates. And now it was time for him to ask her.

But not here, later on that day, he would ask her. He had told her that they were going out to eat, he hadn't told her where, only that she should be ready around 6 so that he could take her to the restaurant. She had smiled and asked him what she should wear, he had told her to wear a dress.

And god, he was looking so much forward to it.

* * *

_Later that day:_

* * *

(AN: I suck at stuff with clothes – and no, I am not a boy, I just suck at it – so I will let your imagination roll as to what they are wearing, all I know is that Sakura is wearing a dress XP)

They were sitting in the restaurant now, Itachi was admiring her choice of clothes, it accented her body perfectly and made her look even more beautiful than usual, as amazing as that could be, considering that he thought that she looked kinda like a goddess when she wasn't dressed up like this.

He was getting nervous and was just waiting for the dessert, he could feel his heart hammer wildly in his chest when he saw the waiter come closer with two plates of ice cream and a little box, he set a plate in front of both of them and the box to the right of Itachi, Sakura looked at the box with curious eyes but didn't ask, knowing that he would tell her about it later.

So she just smiled and began to eat her ice. She hummed appreciatively once the ice touched her taste buds, it was just so good. Her eyes closed in bliss and she heard Itachi chuckle from the other side of the table, she opened her eyes and grinned goofily at him.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence and when they were done Sakura saw Itachi take a deep breath and stand up, grabbing the box in his fight hand, he seemed stiff and she tilted her head a little to the side, not really understanding what was wrong with him but then he got down on one knee.

Her eyes widened, she blushed brightly, tears gathered in her green eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Itachi asked as he opened the box to show of the most beautiful ring Sakura had ever seen, she felt tears roll down her cheeks as she threw herself at him, saying yes over and over again. Itachi stood and helped her up, giving her a gentle kiss, the room that they had been sitting in erupted in applause and Itachi slid the ring on her small finger.

Then he kissed her again and he knew.

His life would be perfect.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**My god that took some time… And DANG, 11 pages of story, that is the most I have ever written before…**

**I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF XD**

**Anyways, hope you like and PLEASE review ^^**


End file.
